


A Card

by Aceofstars16



Series: Half a Home [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Father's Day, Just a short fluff piece for fahter's day, Other, ford raises dipper, half a home au because it's a fun au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: It's just another day for Ford, until he sees a card on the table.





	A Card

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/185644566243/a-card)

Ford tried to hold back a yawn as he walked out of his room. He had stayed up far too late last night, but when he got in the zone it was hard to get out. Even if he knew he would regret it later as taking care of a kid all day kind of wore him out more than his usual activities. Who knew keeping an eye out on an energetic little kid could be more tiring than studying gnomes?

Poking his head into Dipper’s room, Ford saw that he was still sleeping, curled up on the bed. That was good. It seemed more often than not, his great nephew had nightmares which kept them both up till all hours of the night.

A small smile played at Ford’s mouth and he let out a quiet breath. He knew he was probably the last person that should be looking after a kid, but after a while it had become…enjoyable? Welcoming? Fulfilling? He didn’t know the right word. All he knew was that he wouldn’t trade Dipper for anything else in the world.

Making his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast, Ford froze as he saw a card sitting on the table, a sketchy _Uncle Ford_ on the envelope. Well that was…different, and Dipper must have put it there early this morning for him not to have seen it during the night.

Carefully opening the envelope, Ford pulled out the card and was met with more scribbles and a picture of what he could only assume was him and Dipper.

Narrowing his eyes, he tried to make out the words – Dipper had wanted to learn to write very quickly but that didn’t mean the letters were…legible…

The only words Ford could seem to make out were three that…did not seem to apply to him at all and yet…they were there: “Happy Father’s Day.”

Ford stared at the words, his brain trying to wrap around the meaning of it all, he wasn’t Dipper’s dad by a long shot but…the card had his name on it…?

A creaking sounded near the entryway to the kitchen and Ford looked up to see Dipper peeking out from the corner.

“Good morning Dipper.” Ford smiled at him, and Dipper tentatively smiled back then stepped into the kitchen, his eyes darting from the card to Ford.

“Your letters are getting very good,” he said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had gotten a Father’s Day card.

Dipper scrambled onto the chair opposite Ford and looked at the card again, almost as if he was embarrassed. “Paz said I should make it and I know you aren’t my dad but you take care of me like one and I…I wanted to thank you…”

The words were spoke so fast and quiet that Ford could barely hear them, but he caught most of it and he found himself staring at Dipper for a moment. Thank him? For…taking care of him?

“Sorry it’s silly I-“

“No, no,” Ford placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “Dipper it’s…I…thank you…” As he spoke, Ford felt his throat tightening. Leave it to Dipper to make him emotional. Then again, it had been so long since anyone had given him anything, even just a card…

Arms wrapping around him interrupted his thoughts, and he looked down to see Dipper, who was hugging him tight. Ford looked at him for a moment, his eyesight felt a little more blurry than normal as he returned the hug.

“Thank you.” Dipper’s voice was muffled.

“I-of course, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 150th fic? I was going to do something more special for that but...I wrote this and wanted to share it so...?


End file.
